Through The Vail
by Darkaina
Summary: Mischievous puck: an adventurous prince named Richard Grayson is enthralled by the dark forest: through the forest lies the Vail- and Elfin Warrior is dragged along sworn to protect the prince will they make it out of the dead Woods and avoid the dangers that dwell within. with the help of a reluctant Howler: a large wolf whose pack was torn apart by (The Sleepers)
1. Chapter 1

In the luscious meadows: sunlight danced amongst the treetops as tiny voices trickled in the summer's breeze hidden far from prying eyes and those who were tempted to do them harm- caught between lucid fantasy and harsh reality of the human world lived the kingdom of the fae- there were many types of fairies ranging from the majestic and noble elves who were blessed with agility and great intellect who wielded impressive healing powers- and were hailed for their remarkable marksmanship- to the cunning mischief makers who exceled at shapeshifting the dubious tricksters were known as bauchailleen from the teetering will-o whisps to the hidden brownies: small fae with naked bodies and flesh the color of bark and sandalwood curious creatures by nature their narrow faces and wide childlike their nimble fingers made it easier to climb-to the heinous spunkies who have never been seen, unfriendly- they were known to steal unprotected children replacing them with a twisted an ugly version of their own- and finely the sylphs very small winged creatures who appear vaguely human light in color and body their wings translucent, buyout and seemingly to defy gravity. The kingdom was ruled by King Oberon and Queen Raelyn and their court bloomed and prospered under their rule-

It was a spacious land as far as the eye could see, the view from the mountain tops were breathtaking: there were blue morning bells and fiery snapdragons that they used to decorate the thrones made out of the finest silks while beaming sunflowers that loved to soak up the sun swayed lavishly in the wind. And seemingly endless towering waterfalls that cascaded: roaring with thundering white rapids that supplied every living being with food and water could be heard off in the distance. Large ruins of old building: rustic and withering: abandoned homes that lay deserted were easy pray for the household spirits that dwell within the dark recess of the houses scattered across the forest edge. Open reminders to the elders that human's hadn't been story-time tales that mothers told their younglings. The elves who had remained to King Oberon and his Queen lived in a hillside village with stone structures, pristine halls and elegant banquets. The elfin warriors took great pride in their job for it was their sole duty to protect and serve the royal line- it had been them that King Oberon had formed and leaned on during the great fairy wars- and it would continue to be them who the future king would rely on. It had been the conclusion of the fairy wars when King Oberon decreed that all younglings stay away from the dark and treacherous forest: that hid many dark and terrible secrets as well as the vail to the outside world.

There were already a few incidents were a child was snatched from his/her mother's side by the sinister ones that lurked there. The sleepers, the dark ones and the heinous fae had made the dead woods their home. The name in itself speaks of what truly lives there. It was a dangerous if not deadly place, King Oberon had many children with his Queen but none as so curious and friendly with childlike exuberance as their youngest son. Prince Richard whom had the tendency to disappear and was currently missing, the sound of cackling laughter echoed everywhere- the chamber maidens were in a frenzy it was well past their young master's bedtime. Night was swiftly approaching and the curfew that the King had set for his Kingdom had been broken.


	2. Chapter 2

A small silhouette the size of a young child watched the chaos from above an old cedar tree, a wily glint flickered in his crystal blue eyes. Now was the perfect time to make his escape when the coast looked clear the jumped from his high perch to doing a hand spring off the ground and landing on his feet. Ever since his mother told him about the bizarre furless creatures with odd habits and reckless if not destructive behaviors known as humans. He instantly fell in love with the imperfect creatures with short lifespans even though he had never seen one before. He constantly begged his mother for new stories and finely she broke down reluctantly telling the youngling of the vail that protected them from those who would do them harm- and the extinction of the abdominal heathen's that had once set fire to their lands she told him ghastly horrible things hoping to scare he youngling into asking no more. Which didn't work- and then one day when Grayson asked her for another story she finely relented the story of the birth of the dark ones: The League of Shadows- those who were persistent in unveiling the vail and shedding light to the fantastical creatures that lived here. Their Leader was Taila Al-Ghoul daughter to the infamous and undead Ra's Al-Ghoul. King Oberon and Queen Raelyn tried to keep them out- now their trying to keep them contained within the dead woods of the dark forest. Queen Raelyn had eventually had enough of her son's ongoing questions for the evening, placing a hand on his mouth she managed to shush him for about a minute, as he struggled halfheartedly trying to pry her nimble fingers from his mouth, smiling boyishly he tried to make a break for it but the Queen had caught him effortlessly entangling him into her as they tumbled down a grassy hillside in joyous ruckus. Grayson shook his head dispersing the memory before darting off into the night. Coming to a sudden halt when he reached the valley peak from atop he could see the elfin warriors below and stretching across the large plain of land stood in breathtaking terror the dark forest.

Grayson watched as they scouted though the forest while he himself yearning to join them, he eyed an elf one in particular that seemed different from all the rest- he was tall and athletic with neck length black hair and crisp blue eyes with flicks of gold in them. He was the Woodland Prince and he was eying Grayson's hiding place inconspicuously from the corner of his eye he caught a flicker of white light from up above the valley peak which could easily have been mistaken for flicks of sunlight. Grayson had moved closer to get a better look and with any luck he would be the first youngling to venture into the dead woods. His translucent wings flickered with anticipation.

But how would he get past the guardians of the forest?

That wasn't an easy conundrum to solve especially not when it came down, getting past one Timothy Drakahl who was watching him out of the corner of his eye- while smirking knowingly, that it was no doubt Grayson. Tim had dealt with the adventurous puck before so this wasn't the first time that the young puck had considered entering the dead woods.

The woodland prince had managed to get behind the youngling sweeping him off his feet with ease while wearily eying his surroundings. It was too quiet he could feel something stirring in the air and Grayson seemed to sense it too. But instead of giving into those fear his curiosity getting the better of him. The elfin warrior quickly distracted the fairy with detective talk: something he had picked up in the old hand books when he and his father explored the ruins together. It was clear that the fairy admired the elf for his bravery and envied him for his adventures but nothing not even the great woodland prince could sway this youngling for the chilling call of the dark forest. Like the elf the fae was equally persistent in the matter to the point of causing the noble elf a severe migraine.

Grayson eyed Tim then the distance between the elfin prince and the creeping shadows of the forest if he flew past his annoyingly sleuthy friend- Tim would just reach up and snatch him out of midair. He had done that before with a smug look on his face before returning him home. Clutching a vine covered leaf a plan began to form as he covered himself with it. And if everything went according to plan he should appear as another stray leaf caught up in the autumn wind. It was an ingenious ploy to full his best friend.

It clearly didn't work not with his ability to see too damn clearly at night-, the elfin warrior began to follow the stray leaf as it bustled about before landing near the edge of the forest.

He waited patiently to see what would happen eventually the little puck poked his head out looking around to see if the coast was clear- he was almost giddy when he did not see Tim.

"Isn't it past your bedtime Dick" Tim spoke making the little puck jump.

"Hey Timmy! When did you get here? You're not going to turn me in? he asked nervously. The elf grinned proudly almost arrogantly.

"And why shouldn't I youngling? He inquired it way past curfew- When the prince looked ready to protest, the woodland prince made a truce offer "If I escort you through a small portion of the forest will you give up these foolish games and the ridiculous notion humans are gone and thank god! They are never coming back!

Sorrow filed the pucks eyes, but he knew that Tim had a bad experience with a human once and he nearly died from his injuries. Grayson had spent weeks upon weeks worrying about his friend. Eventually Tim's trust in the human race was ultimately shattered and he refused to pick up the pieces. Instead it just solidified his hatred towards humans. He was glad when Oberon and his father drove them from this world creating the Veil. It had taken him years but eventually he had closed that chapter on his life and moved on, bringing with him the energetic youngling. He was quick to recognize the path that Dick was stumbling upon it was path he knew all too well and one he had taken on as a rebellious youngling. But the puck was much more important than he was or ever will be. One day he would the future that this kingdom rested upon.

Silence fell between the two an indecisive puck was mulling over his options, he was so close if he returned home who to say he wouldn't get this close again. He contemplated on what Tim had just said Grayson wanted to see it all though he had waited this long-there had to be a way? "Fine you win he whined slumping his shoulders in defeat "how small is a small portion? The prince inquired. "See that tree just a few feet away Tim replied kneeling down so he was eye level

"That's no fair! Shouted Dick. It's barely even in the forest! He cried. The elfin Warrior lifted an knowing eyebrow as his intentions were revealed. "Maybe another time then, another forest perhaps one with a little more sunshine perhaps" inquired the elf. Dick took a shaky step back and then another until he was out of the elfin warrior's reach. As the woodland prince made a grab for him, he began to shout "NO! That's not fair Tim! I've waited so long for this moment and you're just going to take it away I'll never get to see the vail at this point! He cried. Shaking his head "I'm not that tired- and besides you can't stop me!

The small puck didn't give the warrior enough time to retort an answer before flying off into the forest- at a dead speed.


End file.
